


It turned inside-out and exploded

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John didn’t want to know why Sherlock and Moriarty were covered from head to toe with cow guts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It turned inside-out and exploded

Title: It turned inside-out and exploded  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Jim Moriarty  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after _The Great Game_

 

John didn’t want to know why Sherlock and Moriarty were covered from head to toe with cow guts. His nose wrinkled. That cow must have been dead for quite some time before it... exploded? There was no way they’d be able to catch a cab home. No cabbie in his right mind would let something that foul-smelling into his cab.

Moriarty and Sherlock were both wearing the same stunned expression, leading John to believe the explosion of gore was not something either of them had been expecting. He didn’t know if one or both of them were responsible for the mess, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to be cleaning any of it up.

John slipped on something. He waved his arms and swore loudly while trying to avoid landing in a pile of something rather nasty. Both men paid no attention to him whatsoever. He wondered if they were in shock.

He froze when Moriarty giggled. It wasn’t a sane giggle. It made the hair on the back of his neck step up. The giggle quickly turned into full-blown laughter. John started to say something and thought better of it. Nothing he said right now was going to help the situation.

Moriarty stood up slowly. He pulled a cow’s ear off the top of his head. He stared at it for a moment and then burst into another fit of laughter. “Look, I’ve got a souven-EAR!”

John’s eyebrows shot up when Sherlock snorted. Sherlock thought this was funny? Actually, that made quite a bit of sense. Sherlock probably had always wanted to blow-up a barnyard animal just to see what would happen. John sighed.

Why was Moriarty even here? For that matter, why was Sherlock here? The more John thought about it, the more his head started to hurt. At least Sherlock hadn’t exploded the cow in the flat. Mrs. Hudson would have strangled him.

Five minutes later, John was dragging a gore-covered Sherlock out of the building. Sherlock had tried to pull away, but John just tightened his grip. He ignored Sherlock’s protests about how they needed to ‘see where the rest of the cow’s skull ended up’ and how ‘he just needed to grab one of the legs on the way out’.

John sent a text to Mycroft asking for a car to be sent round. He deleted the reply before Sherlock could see it because he really didn’t need Sherlock going off on a rant right now. His head couldn’t take it.

“John, I know you’re curious as to what happened in there.”

John held up his hand. “I really don’t want to know.”

“But!”

“Not another word, Sherlock.” If John didn’t know any better, he’d swear Sherlock was pouting. John pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to regret this. “Okay, tell me what happened.”

Sherlock smiled so widely John worried the other man’s head might split in half. “It all started when I got a coded message from Moriarty last week...”


End file.
